


The Wedding

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: Tumblr Inspired [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: A ficlet about our favourite couple’s wedding.





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanoiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/gifts).



> Inspired by an anonymous question and the response by @sanoiro on tumblr  
> Anonymous: Lucifer and Chloe's wedding (if it happens) will have the largest number of guests from the groom's side. Hundreds of angel siblings... ;)))
> 
> If they want to attend but also would love the priest stealing looks towards Dad while stammering while Dad corrects him for the misogynist vows or something :P

The groom’s side of the church was packed, full of people of all races, sizes and shapes. Some were dressed in usual wedding attire, smart suits and elegant dresses, while some were dressed in robes. The bride’s side was less packed, and more ordinary, except for the woman in a dress that was far too tight for the occasion, who, although she was sat on the bride’s side, was with the groom but had made it clear that she was never going to sit with ‘those self-righteous pricks’. The groom was dressed in a sharp black suit, with a dark red shirt and white dahlia and lilac buttonhole, complementing the bride’s flowing and elegant red dress, with a dahlia, lilac and hydrangea bouquet. Smiling at the assembled congregation and the couple in front of him as he tried to steady his nerves, the priest began.

"W-we are gathered here today to in the sight of G-God to witness the bonding of this m-man and this woman in H-Holy matrimony." the priest stammered, glancing furtively between the groom and the man in the front row of the groom's side of the church. To most people, the whole thing looked perfectly ordinary, the man in question dressed in a smart suit - as was to be expected of a wedding - with slightly wild almost-black hair and a few streaks of grey in His hair and beard, and a mischievous sparkle in His eyes, but Father Martin knew better. He managed to get through the rest of the introduction without tripping over his words too much, a very hard task as he kept remembering who exactly was in front of him. 

"This joyful day celebrates the love and commitment as L-Lucifer and Chloe start their lives together. Th-through God, you are joined together i-in the most h-holy of bonds. Who gives this woman away?" he asked, and the man in the front row turned to his eldest, sat next to Him.  
"I don't like this bit. I never wanted anyone to be considered property, and I thought humanity would've abandoned any reference to that by now." he stage whispered, loud enough that the whole church heard him.  
"Dad, shh! If you have to complain, do it later, please." the groom hissed, glaring at his Father. Many years of patient work had led up to this point, after his Father had expressed remorse for their past and a desire to rebuild their shattered bond, and the church wedding was partly Chloe's family's request, and partly because that was the only way most of his recently reconciled family would attend. 

"We give her away." Penelope and Trixie announced before anyone could say anything else and the priest looked relieved that they could move on. Lucifer swallowed thickly and took a steadying breath before he said his vows, and Chloe squeezed his hands to try and help settle his nerves.  
"Chloe Jane Decker, throughout all the years I have known you, you have shown me a kind, selfless and unceasingly loving woman, and you have never ceased to show me that grace, even when I believed myself undeserving. I love you with all my heart and soul, and so I take thee, Chloe Jane Decker, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"Lucifer Samael Morningstar, when I first met you, I thought you were an arrogant self-centred playboy, but as I got to know you, I saw the gentle and loving soul inside. You believed in me when no-one else did, and saved my life on multiple occasions. I am so very glad we met, and I love you with all my heart and soul, so I take thee, Lucifer Samael Morningstar, to be my lawfully wedded husband."  
After she finished speaking, Father Martin was slightly surprised to see tears glistening in the eyes of both the Devil and the Almighty, but moved on when Lucifer swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Who has the rings?" he asked, and Trixie stepped forwards, holding out two tri-coloured bands. The rings were made of a shining white metal from the Silver City, Earthly gold and black Hell-forged steel woven into a single braid which was then formed into two rings. Lucifer took the smaller of the two rings from her before taking Chloe’s hand.  
"I, Lucifer Samael Morningstar, take you, Chloe Jane Decker, to be my lawfully wedded wife, through all the challenges we may face and as long as we both shall live, so I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment." he said, and slipped the ring onto her finger. She smiled at him, and took the larger ring from Trixie.  
"I, Chloe Jane Decker, take you, Lucifer Samael Morningstar, to be my lawfully wedded husband, through all the challenges we may face and as long as we both shall live, so I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment." she said, and slipped the ring onto his finger.

Father Martin led the couple to sign the register, with Amenadiel - the only one of Lucifer’s family that existed on Earth in the eyes of the law - and Ella as witnesses, before returning to the front of the church.  
"By the power vested in me by G-God and the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." he announced, and Lucifer and Chloe shared a soft and emotion-filled kiss as the guests cheered.

The happy couple walked down the aisle hand-in-hand, wide smiles plastered on both their faces.

His Father smiled at the sight of his youngest son surrounded by his friends and alongside the love of his life.  
"I’m glad you are happy again, Samael."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta reader Hannah. 
> 
> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
